The invention relates to mountings for rotary material removing tools in grinding machines and in other types of machine tools, and more particularly to improvements in mountings of the type wherein a tool holding member is releasably affixed to a rotary supporting member, e.g., to a motor-driven spindle in a grinding machine. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mountings of the type wherein the means for coupling the holding member to the supporting member includes a threaded fastener which is coaxial with the supporting member.
A mounting of the class to which the present invention pertains is disclosed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent applicaton Ser. No. 891,539.